


[Podfic] The Conditions of Love

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he says it, they are drunk and giggly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Conditions of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Conditions of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979522) by [paperscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperscribe/pseuds/paperscribe). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BLewis%5D%20The%20Conditions%20of%20Love.mp3) | **Size:** 5 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:33
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BLewis%5D%20The%20Conditions%20of%20Love.m4b) | **Size:** 3 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:33

## Reader's Notes

Uniquepov asked for more Lewis podfic, so..here's a little something. :)


  
---|---


End file.
